Morty
by angela123111
Summary: OC She has always been there usually repeating years as a student but is a professor who never ages.   First part of ch 1 is just description
1. Chapter 1

There once was a professor that has always been at Hogwarts. She was an albino but the sun didn't affect her. She had the appearance of a teenager and it looked as if she never aged. She didn't have a fixed subject to teach so she was usually the sub. Every couple of years, for fun she would come as a student herself and then stay with said year until she had to sub for the class itself. She loved to see the surprised expressions of the children.

She of course was best friends with Peeves. As a special treat for the graduating wizards and witches, they would be shown the prank war. The professor had a special spell that could turn Peeves into a real human just for a day so it would even the playing field.

She and Peeves' wars always ended in ties but it was more for the kids I mean the soon-to-be wizards and witches. One night that the rules of stink bombs or animating fake animals to life were meant to be broken and no one got into trouble.

The professor had a special relationship with the creatures of Forbidden Forest and of the lake. They likeand respect her. In return she was the mediator between the creatures and Hogwarts. It works out great since she keeps sleepwalking into the forest semi-weekly. The creatures usually have to call Peeves to get her to go back or she chooses some random place to sleep longer then the head of the centaurs carries her to a make-shift bed until she wakes up. Good thing they know each other for so long.

Currently posing as a student again...

* * *

"Angela! Wake up!" Peeves yelled into her ear. She just snuggled against her giant snake plushie. Peeves then ripped her blanket away. She reluctantly sat upward.

"What is it?" She mumbled out of her sleeping state.

"Easy time for breakfast. Also you don't want to make that friend of yours waiting, do you?" He said in an obnoxious voice.

"Fine." She changed her clothes into the studen's robe and tied her hair back. "Better?"

"Meh. You're the one with a date." Peeves exaggerated the last word.

Angela blushed. "It's not a date."

"Right." He rolled his eyes. Angela then glared fiercly at him.

A couple minutes later, Angela ascended the stairs that led to her seperate bedroom, with Peeves following her. She got out leading to the Slytherin's den.

Her friend was waiting for her on the couch. He looked up when out of the corner of his eye he saw her.

"Morning, Morty." Angela said smiling at him.

"Morning." then he nodded his head.

They walked together to the dining room together and then kissing sounds were heard. Angela turned around and there was Peeves fake making out with himself. She glared at him and made I'm-going-to-kill-you face. Peeves then disappered.

Morty turned to her. "Is everything all right?"

She looked at him innocently. "Yes of course."

"Okay."

A group of female students said hello to him. He smiled at them and greeted them back. They blushed and started giggling among themselves.

"I worry about you. You do know you shouldn't lead them on or they'll treat you more like a sex god. They already have enough respect for you that one day you could be Prime Minister without even trying." Angela sighed.

"Well they should." He leaned into her so other people wouldn't hear. "They are worthless pleabians and should respect me. I bring a sense of happiness to their pathetic lives."

"Also if they knew your true personality, they'll think you were the spawn of the devil or some kind of demon."

"Says the spawn herself." He smiled smugly and walked farther ahead of her.

She fumed. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" She yelled as she ran after him and him laughing so hard he could cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You know how I hate being called that!_" He said in Parseltounge(a/n in italicized), pouting.

"I know, and that's why I call you Morty in the first place." She made a swaying motion with her hand. She looked ahead. "Students are coming up so.."

"Hello." He greeted the students, with his extremely phony smile.

The students greeted back and kept walking. Now talking about how the most popular student just talked to them. Waiting for them to be out of hearing distance.

Angela looked at him in dismay. "I worry about your future. I can see it now. Prime Minister suddenly cracks and kills all."

Morty(a/n From now on known as Morty) looks at her and laughs. "Yeah, right. Prime Minister of course but, after becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. Everybody will think I'm some goody-two-shoes. _Then all the scum in the world will bow down to me!"_

She smiled and shook her head at him. "Morty, if you hold too much of your true feelings down, it won't be good for your health. Then you'll have grey hair by the time you're 20."

He shrugged his shoulders. "At least, I would look even more mature, or I could dye it."

"That sounds troublesome." She sighed. "But you can tell me whatever."

"Yeah, I like you much better than the girls who try to act all sweet and cute and is actually trying to become my girlfriend or even as a you know. They are so disgusting, but so much fun to toy with. Did you know that all I have to do is say a few sweet words and they will do whatever I want." He smiled demonically.

She put a hand around his shoulder. "Yes I do. Now come on, class is starting soon."

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The two went to their seats in the back. They were currently in the History of Magic.

"_Boring." _Morty whispered to her, grinning.

Angela rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Shh. Pay attention. I don't need to know these things. I lived through them. You on the other hand actually have to do this for a grade. Also think how many times I was in this class."

He pouted at her. "But you make it more interesting, couldn't you be the teacher?"

"No. Now shh.." Angela looked back to the front, where the professor was talking about Merlin and King Arthur.

"I bet you met them." He whispered again. Angela's head jerked towards him, with disapproving eyes.

"No, I did not. Now shh or I'll put a Silencing charm on you." Angela threatened.

"Fine." He mouthed and made it looked like he was paying attention. Angela nodded to his action and went back watching until a certain ghost appeared behind the professor.

"Peeves." Angela silently shrieked. Morty just started chuckling to himself when he saw how panicked she acted.

Peeves smiled widely and did a peace sign to the class. The class whispered amongst themselves and Angela just paled and paled. Morty just smiled.

The professor turned around from writing and Peeves was right behind him similar to the Cheshire Cat. The professor just glared at the class and went back to writing and lecturing. Peeves started to do a little jig which caused the class to laugh.

The professor turned around. "Next time I hear any of you doing any kind of sound. 20 points from all houses." The class shut up immediately.

Peeves on the other hand was busy erasing the blackboard and drawing a guy mooning the professor. Peeves then tapped on one of the professor's shoulders and then disappeared.

The professor saw the picture and his face turned red. He started screaming and just ran out of the room.

"Oh my, did you plan this?" Angela accused him.

"Nope, I just have really good luck." Morty said, grinning. "Now you have to teach."

Angela rolled her eyes and then stood straight up. She stormed to the front and stood behind the podium.

"Hello, students." She said in a pissed off yet at the same time monotone voice. "I'll be teaching the class until your regular History of Magic teacher recovers from his emotional breakdown."

"You may call me Professor Deathe or just call me Angela, which will be simplier."

The class murmured. She glared fiercly at them, most of it was directed to the very happy Tom Riddle Jr.

"Yes, I am a qualified teacher, unless you want me to get Dumbledore down here and get another substitute which may be whatever teacher does not have a class at this time." Angela sighed. She looked around. The class seemed okay with it. "Okay, Merlin as you know is one of the most powerful wizards ever."

After another 20 minutes, class was over.

"Mr. Riddle, I need a word with you." She said angrily.

"Yes?" He answered smiling. "What do you need, Pro-fes-sor?"

"I hope you're happy, because for the rest of today and maybe until next week, I'm stuck here teaching this boring class." Angela glared at him.

"What?" Reality hit him. He looked shocked.

"Yeah, I promised Albie that I would substitute whatever class if needed and there isn't anyone else to take over. Now spill it."

"I just wanted you to teach the class just one time _instead of the excuse they call a teacher. I asked Peeves to help create a distraction yesterday and he agreed to it instantly."_ Morty explained.

Angela raised her eyebrow. "Peeves agreed to it, instantly?"

Morty nodded. Angela sighed heavily.

"Don't worry I'll still be with you during breaks and meals. Also if I ask Albie, maybe I can shorten the time period." Angela hugged Morty. "Now, go to your next class. I'll see you later."

Morty left, after he said his goodbyes. Angela started muttering something under her breath, which resulted to Peeves showing up.

"Yessss?" Peeves said like a snake.

Angela pointed her wand at him, muttered something again, and he became solid.

"Oh no." Peeves said when he realized he had become solid.

Angela grabbed his neck and started strangling him. Peeves started gasping for air.

"You! I told you to stop doing that! You should not agree to every student's pleas about messing with people!" She screeched at him.

"But I had to! It was your boyfriend!" Peeves gasped out.

Angela turned red. "Not my boyfriend!" She squeezed harder.

"You're killing me again!" Peeves yelled then he started turning ghost again.

"It serves you right!" Angela finally let go and Peeves floated there once more.

"This is the 423rd time you killed me. Most of those deaths happened since he came around. Bloody hell, what has got you so angry lately? When I first met you, you were more like a statue just watching everything. What changed?" Peeves ranted.

"I don't know!" She screamed. She sat at the desk and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just everytime he's around. I feel like I'm with Master again. When he died, I couldn't go back. I promised him I would protect this school even if I get killed, which is unlikely." She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, yeah. You're whole world revolved around your Master. But, come on live a little."

Angela looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? I've lived only a bit longer than this school. I'm too old to live a little. I've lived plenty."

"Oh come on, I haven't been teasing you without reason. You are in LOVE!" Peeves put emphasis on the end.

"Love? Impossible. I do not have those kind of feelings that's what Father says. I should never love anyone but ourselves." She said sadly.

"But you do feel it. You adore the kid. You are in fact in L-O-V-E!" Peeves kept saying Love again and again.

"SHUT UP!" Angela screamed. Peeves became quiet. "Okay, I admit I do adore him a lot but I can't tell him. If I do, he'll put me in the same category as the others and we won't be friends anymore. I can't handle that." Her voice broke towards the end.

Peeves pat her back, attempting to comfort her. "Well, I can spy on him if it helps."

"No, don't do that. Stalk him until I can be by his side again. Report everything he does with specific details, except him doing the private stuff don't go into detail about that."

"Roger. Good luck, with the brats." Peeves flew away.

A minute later, students started walking into class.

"Somebody, get me out of here!" She screamed internally.


End file.
